muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
I'm So Happy So I accidentally found an ASCAP entry for what I believe is this song: #390373934. The Henson database lists just Wade & Engel as the authors and I'm pleased to finally get their full names (both Brian oddly); but this entry also has a third writer (Smith). Also the title is given as "I Am So Happy" in ASCAP. Since the characters quite obviously sing "I'm so..." I find myself disinclined to rename it. I'm not quite so sure about the author situation; it's possible the "Smith" version is a later variant on it or ASCAP messed up or Henson messed up. What do you think? I still can't find any outside info on this one that might shed light on the matter. -- Wendy (talk) 01:45, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :I guess working so intensively on getting our facts right results in some happy accidents once in a while :) I think you're right about the name of our article. I've never heard the original song, but it's clear that the Muppets chose to sing it the way we have it titled. As for the Smith name, we can probably throw it in there. The Henson database wasn't always all-inclusive for stuff like that. —Scott (talk) 02:10, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Shake Your head Hey Scott -- good to have you back. Could you look at a question over on Talk: Shake Your Head One Time?? The title fits the skit perfectly, but you had it as something else, and the dates are a bit wonky. It's about to pass out of active status but I wanted your imput, if any. -- Wendy (talk) 19:01, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, Wendy. I just dropped my 2¢. —Scott (talk) 19:23, 13 August 2007 (UTC) New Season Hey, I take it you caught the new episode (my computer shut down in the middle, so I lost the opening and first few segments, only have the last half). When you geta chance, could you add an appropriate image to Tina Fey? The current one has aklways looked incredibly awkward to me. -- 17:15, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :P.S. In case you didn't notice, in the library scene, at one point Fey stands in front of a shelf which incluces The Cat in the Hat (which makes for two Seuss references in one episode; I'm adding Scram-I-Am right now). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:15, 13 August 2007 (UTC) ::Cool, I'm all geared-up for the new season :) —Scott (talk) 17:21, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I enjoyed it, though the new heavy reading emphasis, which I approve, gave off such an Electric Company-vibe that I expected Rita Moreno to show up. Also, the new "hip" theme arrangement will take some getting used to. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:23, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :Hey, re Tina Fey. I know we've discussed this with cast members, and I've given in on that, but with celebrities, why not have a Muppet relevant image if we have it? Even if you created a page for Bookaneer Captain, I think it helps to showcase the celeb's Muppet connection visually right off. Is there another image from the episode we could use, if that one bothers you? (That said, I like the image you added much better than Brad's, which was too small and looked horrible without frames). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:22, 13 August 2007 (UTC) ::Hm... if we could get a screenshot from her Conan appearance, that might work. Unless someone has a set photo. —Scott (talk) 19:23, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :::That would be nice. But until then, what's so wrong with having an image from her appearance on the show? I understand your desire to use non-''Sesame'' publicity shots for cast members and so on, when their outside appearances are few and far between and its useful to see them out of character. But I don't get the point of applying it to a celebrity, again, even if you have a seperate page for the Bookaneer character (in which case, variously, why not swap images? The one currently there is not from the episode itself, but to promote the appearance). We're all about showing the Muppet relevance of these people, and that's weakened if a generic picture is used; often its unavoidable, when we have no access to the appearance, or the involvement is off-screen (voice-over, etc.) But in this case, why not show Tina Fey with Elmo, even if she is dressed in character? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:36, 13 August 2007 (UTC) status: away I'll be away until Sunday, August 12. Any messages left here will be answered then. —Scott (talk) 01:58, 4 August 2007 (UTC) :I miss you. -- Danny (talk) 22:46, 8 August 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's not the same without you and all the stuff you do! I was hanging out with Danny last week, and too bad we couldn't have met up with you while I was there! -- Ken (talk) 02:44, 9 August 2007 (UTC) Another Nice Mess At last, I found a Laurel and Hardy reference, a nice Joe Mathieu caricature. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:12, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :Sweet! I have that book, but I haven't looked at it in quite a while. —Scott (talk) 20:34, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Pics I uploaded a couple pics from The Muppets Go to the Movies for you, because I love you. -- Danny (talk) 23:12, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :Hey, cool! I like Star Trek and King Kong. —Scott (talk) 23:17, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Image:Mgmstarwars.jpg Image:Mgmkingkong.jpg 1982 calendar Hey babe: Do you have The Sesame Street Storytime Calendar 1982? I'd like to add the description to The Three Musketeers. -- Danny (talk) 22:00, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :Scanning now. Standby... —Scott (talk) 22:15, 31 July 2007 (UTC) ::That's fantastic. Thank you! -- Danny (talk) 22:57, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Pages to Fix Hey, I'm a little confused by your Sandbox list. Most are obvious, but what needs to be fixed on Snuffleupaguses? I spent time on that page, and on Fraggle Rock, relocating images and stuff, so they should look fine in any browser with no problems whatsoever, no massed images at the top. I'm not sure what the problem is on The Jimmy Dean Show either (three images together, but for a single section where the text length supports it). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:04, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :I just added the stuff that was adjusted the day we were talking about it, no need to worry about it. —Scott (talk) 22:27, 30 July 2007 (UTC) George the Farmer Hey babe: I know that I've seen some info on a Sesame cartoon series called "George the Farmer", but I can't figure out where. Is there anything in G Is for Growing about it? -- Danny (talk) 13:17, 30 July 2007 (UTC) :I just skimmed through and nothing really stood out. Do you have any descriptions at all? —Scott (talk) 14:07, 30 July 2007 (UTC) ::Nope. It's a regular series of cartoons that teaches relational concepts like short/long, big/bigger, etc. I just wanted to know if there was anything in the index. -- Danny (talk) 15:27, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Image Fix Thanks for fixing up Filfil, I was just about to ask you. If you can do anything with Image:Chamki.jpg as well, I'd appreciate it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:25, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Designer Box Hey, I noticed you added a break line to Earl. Can we discuss this? If there's two builders, I find it easier to read if they're on one line. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:56, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :Oh really? I find it easier to read when it's broken up more neatly. You're welcome to bring up the topic on CE if you like. I don't know... —Scott (talk) 23:01, 25 July 2007 (UTC) ::Thing is, you're the first one to mess with it before, in the more than a year since the template has been operational, so I don't know if we need to bring it up on current events. Asking Danny to weigh in might help, but I doubt anyone else would really care about it. It looks odd since the names and their role attribution are thus broken up, and at first glance it may not even be clear that both are builders (in contrast to book or composer templates). Or for that matter, take The Muppet Movie box. It credits Jack Burns and Jerry Juhl on lone line and looks fine. If there's more than two involved, breaking up might be useful. I did change the "and" to "&", which shortens the line a bit, and looks better. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:27, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :::I just added a break tag because it looked better. —Scott (talk) 00:32, 26 July 2007 (UTC) ::::And I think it just lengthens the box and looks darned odd. I'll leave Danny a note, see what he thinks. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:34, 26 July 2007 (UTC) :::::My opinion is that I liked it better the old way. It makes it more even to have one role per line. -- Danny (talk) 01:10, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive I'm gonna kick your butt! {beats Scarecroe to a pulp} —Flatts the Flounder 16:59, 16 August 2007 (UTC)